ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Journal
Below are the contents of a ravaged journal found on the body of Courtney von Magistus. Courtney was the daughter of the mayor of Turriff and, by the time the party killed her, was obviously influenced by some other worldly source (both physically and mentally). The only entries remaining appear to be messages from another world. Twentieth of Sunstrong, 638 Enchanting girl beyond the stars, please head my words. Our world has fallen to an alien threat known as the Far Realm. Our High King opened the gates to another plane, through acts of treason believing that it would lead to our Gods. With divinity within reach, our King used a mysterious artifact he received from a ‘starlord’. It opened up the way to our Gods, but not just for us. Those aliens came through and slaughtered the King’s Guard. The King is now no longer with us. There are many who underestimate the severity of this. I fear this could be the end of civilization as we know it. More of those alien creatures are coming through the portals as I speak to you. We need help. Twenty-sixth of Sunstrong, 638 Leaders of great nations, rulers of worlds, I hereby request your aid. We are engulfed in a world shattering war that we cannot win. Maybe if we could band together, we might stand a chance. But we are too busy arguing over petty details, waging war among one another while these outsiders take our homes and slaughter our people. We are an inferior people, which is why we need your help. Please, if you can hear me, send us aid. Send us the heroes of legends that used to visit our world. Those mighty individuals who changed all that we held as true. The people who changed the tides in our darkest moments. It has been hundreds of years, but we still believe. Beautiful Courtney, please relay this message to anyone of influence you are familiar with. You have told me you know many leaders of armies. I beg of you to let them hear what I have to say. Please. Twenty-eighth of Sunstrong, 638 Dear Courtney, It is with much regret that I have to inform you of the passing of my wife and daughter. They were killed yesterday when the creatures came to our town. To think they would come this far. That we would let ourselves be destroyed by our own petty differences. But there is still hope. The churches of many different Gods have formed an alliance. A huge army is amassing in the south. I have hope for them, however little. This will be our final chance to make a stand and I believe we can win. I will ride to join them in the morning. There is nothing left for me here. It has been some time since I last heard from you. I can only hope that you are busy with conveying what you know with your leaders of war. Though my nightmares are filled with the dreaded thought of your world also falling to this darkness. Sixth of Goodgrove, 638 Courtney, We are the gates! The defenses of the alien army have been breached. Their soldiers run amok in crazed panic. The battle has turned to our favor and we are wining! Soon we will be reunited with our Gods and together we will reign victorious! Please, do appeal to your leaders to send us their men. We do not know what will happen next. In the worst case scenario, we would surely need them. Convince your leaders of this threat and tell them all I have told you. I fear they are looking for other worlds to take over. Do not trust any person using the title ‘starlord’. If your people are more divided than us, you might get it worse. Convince the people to act now, while there is still time. We will prove victorious tonight, I am sure of it. Final Message The following message was not in the journal, but was heard in the sky. People still in the light, please hear my final breath. I plead for you to set aside your differences and face the greatest threat to our existence. The Gods of Good have been banished or…destroyed. Our cities lie in darkness. Soldiers, farmers, kings, fathers, mothers and children lie broken in the streets. Our kind has been pushed to the brink of extinction. Many say there is no hope, that our time has come. They say there is no-one in this universe that can help us. But I know you can hear me! I know there are places where there is still Good. I know there are still heroes who would help us. Everyone, head my last words… I beg of you, please!